


Good Girls

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby makes her deal, and gets something else thrown into the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/42303847013/spn-fic-good-girls).
> 
> Requested anonymously.

When she was growing up, she always knew what she ought to do. Good girls worked hard all week and went to church on Sundays. Good girls span wool and fetched eggs and milked the cows. Good girls grew up to be good women, and got married to good men, and had good children.

Good girls didn’t curse and blaspheme and hide themselves in the woods, away from the glassy eyes of the saints. They never ran down the road at full pelt until they stumbled and fell, were caught and dragged back. Good girls didn’t learn old words clumsily by ear, practise them in secret until they flowed like water, whisper them as a prayer at the crossroads at midnight.

A good girl would never know the taste of a woman’s lips; dark and promising, smoke and blood.

Ten years, she’s offered, “Ten years before you see me again.” And she asks: “What if I want to?”

Good girls don’t dance with the devil in darkness, and watch their problems fade like cheap cloth in the light of the sun. They don’t walk to the city unchaperoned, or unafraid. Good women do not travel alone, or with strange-faced lovers who whisper the world’s secrets against eager skin.

When deals come due and flames rise up and a knife pushes against flesh like a promise, a good girl would say no.

Ruby never was one to play by the rules.


End file.
